Memory devices using magnetoresistive elements as memory elements have received attention as next-generation memory devices.
Research and development is underway on memory devices (for example, MRAMs) using magnetoresistive elements as alternate memories for volatile memories such as DRAMs and SRAMs. In this case, the MRAMs are preferably operated under the same specifications as the DRAMs and SRAMs from the viewpoint of development cost suppression and smooth replacement.